The Breakup
by bunnybabe98
Summary: Stewie messed up alot of thing in one night


"Hey Stacy what's up?"Stewie said as he gave his girlfriend a kiss. Stacy was twenty two, she had long brown hair, blue eyes and nice lips, and she is skinny, tall and had an angelic voice. She often wears a pink tank top with jeans, a belt and black boots. Stewie was now twenty three, he had brown shaggy hair, brown eyes, he wore a blue shirt, and navy-blue pants.

Stacy kissed Stewie back and they both get in Stewie's new red car, they drove to a small, cosy, house in the hills that they were renting for the weekend. Stewie got out the car with Stacy and brought his bags inside. Stewie put them in their bedroom. Stacy had something very important to tell Stewie, she was a bit nervous but confident in what she had to say. But she didn't know how to tell him so she decided to just come out with it.

"Stewie" she called nervously

"Yes" Stewie yelled back from the bedroom.

"Can you come in here for a minute?"

"Ok sure" he yelled back, he walked into the room, he saw her expression and he immediately knew something was up.

"I have something I need to tell you" Stacy started looking at the ground

"Go ahead, what's up?"

"Ok our relationship isn't working out I'm so sorry but this is the end I've called for a taxi I'm sorry goodbye. Oh and one more thing?" Stacy said

"Yes?" Stewie sad sadly

"We can't be friends!" Stacy closed the door behind her and got in the taxi that had just arrived.

"Oh great I lost another girlfriend!" Stewie groaned as he sat himself on a green couch. He stared at the TV across from him for ten minutes straight "May as well call Kelly for some company" He called and told Kelly everything, she got in the car and drove over straight away.

Fifteen minutes later Kelly arrived with a six-pack beers. "I'm here so... let's get drinking " Kelly said happily as she plopped herself on the couch beside him. Two hours later they were drunker than they'd ever been before.

Before they knew it something unforgettable started to happen, Stewie and Kelly were starting to make out, kissing each other into bliss. And then they were having lots of heated, sweaty, erotic sex.

The next morning Stewie woke up and realized what had happened and quickly woke up Kelly and told her she was fine with so Stewie calmed down. Kelly got up put some panties on one of Stewie's shirts and slippers and went to make them both some coffee.

After they had coffee they discussed their feelings for each other and decided to start dating. As the day went by Stewie and Kelly got and packed up their stuff and headed home in Stewie's car.

Once they got home Kelly called the moving service and started to move in. Two weeks later she was fully moved in and the house had been decorated. The next day Kelly had an appointment with the doctor when she went in she seemed great then the doctor noticed some things.

So he asked "have you been feeling any stomach pains have your breasts been swelling any vomiting headaches do feel hungry almost all the time?".

"Why and yes I have had all of those symptoms".

"Ok well we are going to get you to go with my nurse to prep you for some things ok thanks".

Fifteen minutes later the doctor comes into a different room he puts some blue cold gel on Kelly's stomach. Then he rubs it around her belly. Kelly has chosen to look out the window. Once he is done she gets cleaned up and told some great news

. "Ok Kelly we have some great news you are pregnant you are one and a half weeks through your pregnancy. "OH MY GOD this is fantastic I have to go tell Stewie".

"Hold on there we have to tell you some things about being pregnant".

"First of all no smoking or drinking while pregnant try not to bounce around and try not to fall over and if you have any weird pains not like normal ones go straight to the hospital also here is a card for you to go to a pregnancy preparing class and that kind of stuff ok you can go now bye".

"Thank you so much and bye".

Kelly g quickly gets in the car and drives home to tell Stewie the news. When she gets home she runs into the house to find Stewie. She sees him asleep on the couch after work so she decided to tell him a dinner. She makes a nice big roast with some vegetables and gravy.

When dinner is ready she wakes up Stewie and they sit down for tea. After tea when they are talking Kelly says

"I have some great news babe"

"what"

"don't scream or faint please I'm pregnant"

there was a big pause. Then Stewie says

"this is fantastic OH MY GOD I'm going to be a father this is great ".

"I also have some news" .

Then Stewie gets down on one knee and says

"Kelly Mary McCloud will you take my hand in marriage me?"

" OH MY GOD YES! YES I WILL".

Then Stewie stands up and gives her a big kiss.


End file.
